Like This
by imdreamingofglee
Summary: The Glee Clubbers are on Facebook
1. Chapter 1

Like This

Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, and 10 others like GLEE CLUB NATIONALS.

Sam Evans likes this.

Kurt Hummel -:(

Mercedes :) Jones – I wish u were still with us. NYC won't be the same without u. :(

Rachel Berry likes this.

Kurt Hummel- I have the best buds :)x100

Rachel Berry, Mercedes :) Jones, and Blaine Anderson like this.

Blaine Bananaboat is now friends with Tina C-C

Rachel Berry-?

Mercedes :) Jones likes this

Blaine Bananaboat- I had 2 do it on a dare

Kurt Hummel- It was that or put a picture of a piece of cheese as his profile pic 4 2 months. It's only a week, :)

Blaine Banaboat- :(


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A\N: I'm sorry to all my readers. I was in a play, and I had a crazy rehersal schedule, then my original Cha.2 froze up, and I had a Bat Mitzvah, so now I can finally rewrite it! I will prob post it as cha.3. Enjoy!

And thanks to my reviewers: Whatevernameichangedto, JeltimaBIvory, and Alice Cullen is a Gleek.

Kurt Hummel is doing History homework

Blaine Anderson: Interchangable Parts

Kurt Hummel: :)

Tina C-C: Well Then

Rachel Berry is going to kill Noah PUCKerman

Finn Hudson: ?

Santana Lopez: Yay can I help

Noah PUCKerman: why

Rachel Berry: I saw your album of Bar|Bat Mitzvah pics. There's one at Lexi Gold's Bat Mitzvah where you are trying to kiss me

Kurt Hummel: U guys knew each other back then?

Rachel Berry: Hebrew School

Quinn Fabray: Like Lexi Gold cheerio?

Rachel Berry: Yes, we went to Hebrew School together

Quinn Fabray: I was at her Bat Mitzvah

Rachel Berry: "Lexi's GOLDen Globes?

Quinn Fabray: Yeah We cheered together on the Lima Patriots

Noah PUCKerman: C'mon Lima, try. Fly Lima Fly!

Santana HotStuff Lopez likes this

Finn Hudson: Wired

Noah PUCKerman: Wanky.

Quinn Fabray: Can it.

Sam I Am took Quinn Fabray to the zoo, and then found out he was allergic to monkeys the hard way

Santana HotStuff Lopez, and Lauren Zizes like this,

Quinn Fabray: The date ended up at Dr. Weisler's office waiting for a perscription for some powerful anti-histamine.

Sam I Am: Tastes like chocolate :)

Quinn Fabray: Go rest.

A\N: Hey! I'm gonna try to post more often now! These are the pairings in my story:

Finn\Rachel (My Fave)

Quinn\Sam

Artie\Brittany

Mike\Tina

Lauren\Puck Friendship

Blaine\Kurt

So basically, Finchel's status has been frozen since Furt, Quinn and Sam's has been frozen since Silly Love Songs, but all the others have moved foward.

Sound Off! Which Character should I bring back?

1. Jesse

Rutherford

Corcoran

4. Sunshine Corazon (Who will I probably eventually bring back but this will help determine how soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A\N: Hey guys. It's the end of Spring Break for me, and I've been a. Busy b .Lazy, and C. Had massive writers block. For my poll, I haven't gotten a clear winner, so I'm still waiting look at the end of the last chapter to pick your vote. Thanks for reading! I've already started on my next Fanfic.

Tina C-C is on the right track baby 'cuz she was born this way!

Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones like this.

Brittany Ducks: Quack

Noah PUCKerman: ?

Santana HotStuff Lopez: She likes duxx.

Brittany Ducks: Duxx? I like Ducks.

Santana HotStuff Lopez: say it out loud boo

Britanny Ducks: Ohhhhhhhhhh

Tina C-C: Well

Kurt Hummel: Yay! I got my Gray's Anatomy DVD!

Rachel Berry: Nooooooooooooo I love that show

Kurt Hummel: We'll watch it at our next sleepover with Merc.

Mercedes Jones likes this.

Mercedes Jones: :):):)

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel like this.

Rachel Berry-Finn Hudson

Breadstix is out of Vegan Meatballs. No go until Sunday (they get more then)

Finn Hudson: Where do we go Friday?

Rachel Berry: I have an idea. Let me make a few calls call ya in a few.

Finn Hudson: Love you.

Rachel Berry: Love you too. 3

Rachel Berry: Finn and I are double dating 2nite with Mike and Tina, Artie and Britt, Sam and Quinn, and Blaine and Kurt at the Waco Taco.

Mercedes Jones: Have fun! Me, Puck, and Lauren are going to see Scream 4.

Noah PUCKerman: Puck+Girls+Scary Movies=fuun

Lauren Ujustgotzizzed: Watch it

Merceds Jones likes this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A\N: Hey guys. Sorry so late. I'm going to try to post more often. I've been busy, School, Glee, you know. My S.S. Teacher told us today only 27 teaching days left! Yay! After this final push I will put up more Fanfics! I'm gonna try to post a new chapter weekly! The preview for "The Prom Queen" looks so dramatic! What do you think? Quinn slaps Rachel!0_0 R+R plz!

Rachel Berry, Sam Evans, Mercedes :) Jones, and Quinn Fabray are now friends with Sunshine Corazon.

Finn Hudson: WTF She's the enemy

Rachel Berry: Finn! Language!

Finn Hudson: But...

Rachel Berry: It's good to be friends with rivals. It looks good! We're all friends with Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine Anderson: Hey!  
Kurt Hummel: :0 Y r u so meannnnn

Finn Hudson: But they're our friends!

Kurt Hummel: And Stepbrother

Finn Hudson: That too

Kurt Hummel: I love you too.

Mercedes Jones: Harsh! PS Kurt PM me. I need fashion advice.

Kurt Hummel: On it

Rachel Berry: Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Noah PUCKerman, Lauren Zizes, Mercedes Jones, Blaine Andersen, Artie Abrams, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce, Santana HotStuff Lopez, and Sam Evans have raided my party room and are fighting over whether to watch different Strokes or Full House.

Tina Cohen-Chang: It's Diffr'nt Strokes Get With The Program

Artie Abrams: Well Damn

Finn Hudson:

Mercedes Jones: Diffr'nt Strokes :)

Rachel Berry: Mature.

Brittany Pierce: I like Dora

Santana Hotstuff Lopez: That's why you don't give TV suggestions boo.

Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Dave Karofsky

Brittany Pierce: How do you dislike?

Noah PUCKerman, Lauren Zizes, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, and Finn Hudson like this.

Dave Karofsky:watch it

Santana HotStuff Lopez: You watch your words, co bully-whip!

Santana HotStuff Lopez: And vote Santofsky!

Dave Karofsky likes this.

Quinn Fabray: No, vote FINN AND QUINN!

Lauren Zizes: Final note on this: LaurEn and PuCk. 'Nuff said.

Noah PUCKerman likes this.

Yay! Another chapter up! NOTE TO EVERYONE: Plzzzz watch Glee 2nite:) I might post another chapter later this week which will involve "The Prom Queen" stuff. Or, don't read the next chapter. But nevertheless WATCH GLEE!


End file.
